dbzanotherfuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Selket
Selket was born to the Pharoh, Amun-Ra of the Nisleseerans and his favorite concubine. She quickly became a favorite of her father's. But when she was three, while playing in a courtyard with a pet, Selket was abducted against all odds. The Royal palace of a species known as the second strongest in the galaxy, it isn't easy to just sneak in and take a favorite child of the ruler. So her father became sure it was somone close to teh royal family if not a member who acutally allowed the kidnappers access to Selket. Furious he grilled his brother, Seth, and his eldest children, as well as his own eldest children. His concumbines, focusing on the ones who bore him children who he prefered less than Selket. He suspected his eldest son Ra, but as much as he wanted to end him for it, he had no real reason to other than a feeling, so he decided just to keep an eye on him. A search was led for young Selket, but to no avail, it was like she had vanished. In truth she had been sold into slavery, not even leaving the planet. She was raped and beaten, not even known by her real name. Her tattoo given at birth marking her as part of the royal family is all that remained to identify her, though she was kept so secluded by her captor she had no way of knowing it meant anything. But after 6 years of rape and toture, her captor hid the tattoo with makeup and brought the then 9 year old out with him. No one noticedd anything suspicious about the man, nor stopped him from hurting Selket, slavery being legal and all. Not until she started crying at the site of a baby bird that died falling from it's nest. The makeup ran showing the mark. A man who worked at the royal palace as a tutor to some of the Pharoh's children saw her and once seeing the mark, and knowing what the missing Selket looked like, he instantly grabbed her an called for the man to be arressted, but he fled in the commotion. Selket was brought back to the palace. Her father slowly started to introduce her to her siblings, though she remained withdrawn and wanted nothing to do with anyone, not even him, though he got her a tattoo to show his love, and started buying her the best cloths and jewelry. When he introduced her to the tiwns, Kauket and Kek, Selket started talking shyly, connecting. After that, she became very close to the twins, and is most often seen spending time with them, claiming she feels safest around the two of them. She didn't attent the public execution of the 7 men charged with her kidnap and rape. She has a great deal of suitors by the time she is 13, but still traumatized, she avoids having to deal with them, nor does her father push her. She still just breaks down and cries sometimes when she thinks no one else is around. She is considered a great beauty on her planet, with her mother's raven hair and her father's emerald eyes. But when a suitor comes to close, you can bet she is behind Kek, hiding. He is the only man she feels safe getting within 10 feet of for a long time. Personality: She is overal shy, meek, and quiet. She is observent and prefers to spend time with animals. But she has a streak to her rarely seen, that causes her to get very angry an show it. Ra is the first to see this ire. Trivia: -She has a bond with animals that allows her to sense what animals feel. -She is Amun-Ra's favorite -She owns only 5 slaves, and they are all given to her by her father as guards. Category:Female Characters